Second Appearance-Ichiri war
(May 2 — 29) Other: Strog |side2 = |hidebattles = |battles = See below or see here |hideevents = 1 |events = |hidecommanders = |commanders1 = Bly Naga Krion Star Admiral Ming None223 Wolf |commanders2 = Emperor Alguon Ugga Empress Allaaana Ichiri Grand Admiral Ponnus Ichiri Grand Admiral Ugooa |hideforces = |forces1 = BlyDonian Fleet Imperial Celestial Navy T'ad T'ad Space Fleet Yulairian Navy |forces2 = Ichiri Appearance battlegroup |hidedeployed = 1 |deployed1 = |deployed2 = |hidecapabilities = 1 |capabilities1 = |capabilities2 = |hidecasual = 1 |casual1 = |casual2 = |overallcasual = |civilian = }} The (May 2 to June 4, 2010 - days) was an inter-universal war fought between many forces of the Capita Council and the Ichiri. It is the biggest scale war in the Appearance universe to date, much bigger than the previous previous war, and including all of the non-official super powers in the known Appearence galaxy. It ended in the Ichiri's defeat, and the closing of the rift - which allowed inter-universal travel - at Tenon Colony. The war started on May 2, with the official declaration by the Ichiri being broadcasted to anyone who would hear it at 10:31 (EST, 24-hour). Immediately after the Ichiri established their beachhead at Tenon Colony, the Ichiri attacked all surrounding areas, starting with the Empire of Drakonia's colonies in the Appearence. Simultaneously, they sent forces galactically west, south, and south-east, to conquer Yulair, BlyDonia, and the core of the galaxy, respectively. They Ichiri made immense progress from May 2 onward, until their progress was slowed on May 16 by decreasing inflow of reinforcements, an increasing frequency of foreign campaigns by core civilizations, and most notably, the mobilization of the Drakonian Imperial Celestial Navy. After this, most fronts were either stalemated or being retaken by Appearance civilizations: The Drakonian colonial theater quickly changed status, whereby the last standing colony, Iexiu, was decisively won by Drakonian forces on May 18. After this, the Drakonians assaulted their other conquered colonies - regaining them - and helped BlyDonia regain the upper hand on its theater. By May 22, BlyDonian, Drakonian and core civilization forces massed enough forces to be able to make progress against the Ichiri in the core. On June 1, Tenon Colony was recaptured by the allies in a massive battle, and three days after, the last Ichiri planet was taken. Prelude After the events of the battle of Tenon Colony in late 2009, an inter-universal rift was later involuntarily created by the planet's remains. Appearence members noticed and sent a military units in through the rift in early 2010. The Ichiri, a multi-galactic empire, were encountered by several of the major powers of the Appearance, including the BlyDonian Civilization, Empire of Drakonia, Naasad Civilization and Yulairian Civilization. Hostilites raised throughout the exploration of the Ichiri universe, eventually leading to prisoners being taken and a successful rescue operation being launched. As the Ichiri posed to big a threat, the rift was closed, and re-opening it would require a device in control of the BlyDonian Civilization. For reassurances, a joint-forces defensive group was left at the colony to make sure no further activity occured. Timeline :All times are in EST, or UTC-5, and 24-hour Declaration By May 2, all but a small BlyDonian group was left guarding the rift. The rift-controlling device was placed in to the wrong hands, leading to its re-opening. An increadibly large Ichiri strike force was assembled and emerged within minutes. The BlyDonian ships, possessing the device, were destroyed before they could retreat. The Ichiri sent a long-range comm to all surrounding forces, declaring war, reaching as far as the Trade Emergency Coalition in the south. Initial attack The rift was opened at 10:23, and forces emerged at 10:25, all on May 2. The Ichiri Appearance battlegroup deployed in two waves. The first immediate battle group (21 naval units, 7 ground units), which would encounter strong resistance from nearby Drakonian colonies around Tenon. The second wave (17 naval units, 13 ground units) was deployed at around 14:00, which would further be split up to attack nearby civilizations. By far, the Appaloutio Republic was the worse hit, having the all of its terretories in close proximity to Tenon. Lesser, but still severe, hit civilizations included the BlyDonians, Iaondi Republic, Lisianti Empire and Yulairian Civilization. The Ichiri based its group numbers on their initial attack, so the first fleet to attack would've been called "1st attack fleet", or something similar. Drakonian colonial theater The second battle of Tenon Colony occured, in which the defensive forces of BlyDonia were destroyed, and the Ichiri beachhead was established inside Drakonia's Appearence terretory. The five Drakonian colonies were attacked. * At 10:37, Ichiri's 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th strike groups attacked Untema. * At 11:16, the 5th through 11th strike groups attacked Iexiu. * At 11:23, the 12th and 13th strike groups attacked Aennaton. * At 11:24, the 14th through 17th strike groups attacked Oureon. * On May 3, at 04:30, the 1st, 4th, 9th, and 18th through 21st strike groups attacked Kiniexu. Core theater The Core theater saw the most amount of battles and most losses, it being the most populated. Ten civilizations capitulated in the war, most before the upper hand was gained. The tide-turner of the theater was the Manaki mid-rim front, which has been credited as the biggest allied defensive of all time, consisting of more than eleven different militaries. Without the Appaloutio Republic's knowledge, five Ichiri strike groups and three ground units exited the rift at Tenon Colony at 14:07 and started heading for Flaxia. Mere minutes before the Ichiri group arrived, Appaloutio was informed of the incoming fleet and its capablities, and was able to fashion a crude force to defend its planet closest to the Drakonian colonial front. The battle of Flaxia erupted at 14:48, wherein a small contingent force of the Iaondi Republic as well as the Lunor Republic were able to assist in defending the planet. Even with Applaoutio's powerful emplacements, the planet was lost to the enemy. The battles of Hiazia and Anaya on May 3 were also to be lost to the Ichiri. Aorani and Zandoria were defended using an increased amount of foreign forces assisting in defensives, however were also lost by May 5. Ghani, the capital, capulated moments after ordering forces to retreat from the last-standing non-capital planet Zandoria. BlyDonian theater BlyDonia was not outright attacked by the Ichiri forces, since at the time the civilization only had one planet, BlyDonia Prime, and it was well hidden within several false asteroid fields and a nearby nebula. BlyDonia gradually gained the planets that it owns today by fighting the Ichiri forces off of either capitulated planets or setting up operations bases on uninhabited planets. The Second battle over BlyDonia was a short battle over the planet in which Yulairian Navy forces brought the Ichiri to BlyDonia Prime. However, the Ichiri did not return to the planet afterwards. The Battle of Luega II was a massive battle which saw a clear BlyDonian victory at the end of several weeks of fighting. Mostly, BlyDonia's purpose during the war was to assist other civilizations in fighting and to be the headquarters of the Capita Council during this war. Yulairian theater Aftermath The Empire of Drakonia took revenge on the Ichiri during the Drakonian-Ichiri war, in which the Ichiri were defeated. Category:Wars Category:List of S articles Category:List of W articles Category:War Category:Wars in 2010 Category:Wars involving Drakonia Category:Wars involving BlyDonia Category:Wars involving Yulair Category:Wars involving an NPC